


I Would Give You Eight

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Charls the Cloth merchant spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Губы Лорена дрогнули, словно он собирался заговорить. Он вздохнул, отведя глаза, а затем едва слышно произнёс:– Шесть часов.Дэймен чуть не рассмеялся. Он ждал этого момента. Вообще-то Лорен не был ревнив, но Дэймен знал, что его прошлое беспокоит будущего короля. И всё же, он не смог удержаться от...– Семь.





	I Would Give You Eight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Would Give You Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857165) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем им выдалась, наконец, возможность побыть наедине; и должна будет пройти ещё одна вечность, прежде чем это случится снова. Конечно, Дэймен понимал, что это необходимо, мало того, эта миссия была его идеей – не без участия Лорена, само собой – и тем не менее, он не мог притворяться, будто ему в радость постоянно находиться на людях, не имея возможности протянуть руку и касаться, целовать, ласкать, как ему бы хотелось.

Он был измотан, и несмотря на то, что операция удалась, несмотря на то, что этот успех позволял ему укрепить свои позиции в борьбе против тех, кто мог бросить ему вызов в стремлении покончить с рабством, он нуждался в передышке. Пусть даже в небольшой. Оставалось совсем недолго до коронации Лорена, и после этого вступит в силу политика: брак, объединяющей два королевства. И им придётся бороться, чтобы убедить оба народа в том, что это благотворные, нужные перемены.

Не впервые Дэймен испытывал желание отречься вместе с Лореном от престола – сбежать куда-нибудь подальше и пожениться, и будь они прокляты, эти королевства. Конечно, он не думал о такой возможности всерьёз, но он чувствовал себя обделённым в том, что было доступно простым людям, и так отчаянно этому завидовал.

Пока же приходилось довольствовался малым.

Тихое недолгое уединение, украдкой от всех, которое было определённо необходимо после того, как он большую часть вечера постоянно ловил на себе озабоченный взгляд Лорена из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Лагерь затих, и Дэймен со всей тщательностью удостоверился, что они одни, прежде чем взять Лорена за руку и утащить на маленькую поляну неподалёку.

– Говори, – пробормотал он тихо, склонив голову.

– Что тебе сказать? Что ты был прав, и у нас всё получилось? Сказать, что я никогда не должен сомневаться в тебе? Сказать...

Дэймен оборвал его лёгким смешком, безнадёжно влюблённый и одурманенный этим чувством сильнее, чем когда-либо мог себе представить.

– Расскажи мне об этом, – Он поднял руку и провёл большим пальцем по складке между бровей Лорена. – Тебя что-то беспокоит.

Лорен стиснул челюсти. Было мало вещей, которые он ненавидел больше, чем быть очевидным, даже если только для Дэймена – который знал его, пожалуй, лучше, чем он сам.

– Это... ничего.

– Это что-то, – возразил Дэймен.

Губы Лорена дрогнули, словно он собирался заговорить. Он вздохнул, отведя глаза, а затем едва слышно произнёс:

– Шесть часов.

Дэймен чуть не рассмеялся. Он ждал этого момента. Вообще-то Лорен не был ревнив, но Дэймен знал, что его прошлое беспокоит будущего короля. И всё же, он не смог удержаться от...

– Семь.

– Вот, в этом и дело, – признался Лорен. – Что, неужели шесть такая уж грубая ошибка? Действительно так важно, чтобы всё королевство было в курсе твоей мужской силы, вплоть до минуты?

Дэймен тихонько рассмеялся.

– Может, проблема в том, что ты задаёшься вопросом, почему я не провёл семь часов с тобой, Лорен?

– Я... – взгляд Лорена затвердел, и он уронил голову, прижимаясь лбом к ключице Дэймена. – Я глупец. Ты превращаешь меня в глупца, и я задумываюсь, может, я не хочу за тебя, на самом деле.

– Ты так не думаешь, – сказал Дэймен уверенно.

Лорен вскинул голову с вызовом.

– Не думаю?

С нежностью, Дэймен аккуратно обхватил пальцами подбородок Лорена, заставляя его поднять голову и встретиться с твёрдым взглядом своих тёмных глаз.

– Нет. – И затем он поцеловал его. Медленное прикосновение губ, мягких и податливых, было способом без слов напомнить Лорену, что каким бы ни было его прошлое, и что бы ни ожидало его в будущем – это неважно. Потому что сейчас у них было вот это. Он был безоговорочно, глубоко и страстно влюблён. Он, Король, имеющий полное право иметь стольких любовников, скольких бы только пожелал, даже гарем, если бы таковым стал его выбор. Этого от него ожидали, но он отверг это, потому что его сердце принадлежало и будет принадлежать только Лорену.

Он вздохнул в поцелуй, когда Лорен обвил руками его шею, прижимая к себе крепче, углубляя поцелуй с тихим стоном, в котором звучало обещание, и в тот момент они никем не притворялись, в тот момент они были в мире с собой и друг с другом.

– У нас будет время, – пообещал Дэймен. – И если ты запамятовал, я посвятил тебе гораздо больше, чем семь часов. Я был с тобой целую неделю. Во дворце.

От воспоминания щёки Лорена вспыхнули, и он невольно рассмеялся, качая головой.

– Мы же не занимались любовью всё время.

– Я и с тем гладиатором не занимался любовью всё то время. Мы беседовали и ели...

– Он влюбится в тебя? – спросил Лорен.

Дэймен слегка отстранился, его глаза расширились от удивления.

– С чего бы это?

– Потому что я не могу себе представить человека, который в состоянии провести столько времени в плену твоего взгляда, твоих прикосновений и ласк, – Лорен сделал паузу, проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль предплечья Дэймена, – и не влюбиться...

Дэймен ощутил слабость в коленях, его сердце болезненно заколотилось о рёбра, и его в очередной раз посетила мысль, что каждый раз, когда он думает, будто понял, как сильно любит Лорена, его возлюбленный произносит нечто... вот такое – и всё изменяется. Он протянул руку, обхватывая ладонью щёку Лорена.

– Я помню, что провёл множество часов в твоей компании, демонстрируя всю преданность, на какую только способен, и мне потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы завоевать твоё сердце.

– Это не так, – сознался Лорен так тихо, что Дэймен едва расслышал его за шелестом листьев на ветру. – Возможно, я отрицал это гораздо дольше, и потом боялся ещё дольше, но... я был твоим. Это было неизбежно.

Дэймен снова поцеловал его, потом ещё раз.

И ещё.

Они ворвались в пространство друг друга, Дэймен провёл носом вверх по шее Лорена, собственнически прижимая к себе.

– Всё, что я когда-либо испытывал, никакой любовник из моего прошлого, ничто из этого не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тобой. Ты – моё будущее, Лорен. Что бы нас ни ожидало впереди.

– А если я не смогу дать тебе шесть часов... – начал Лорен.

– Семь, – поправил его Дэймен.

Лорен раздражённо фыркнул, но уголки его рта чуть приподнялись.

– ... Тебе не надоест? Ты не станешь посматривать на арену?

– Не стану, – поклялся Дэймен. – Я и не смогу. – Его пальцы нежно поглаживали щёку Лорена, и тот инстинктивно подался навстречу ласке. – Ты – всё, что мне нужно, Лорен.

Лорен склонил голову, упираясь лбом в грудь Дэймена и растворяясь в его объятии.

– Тогда это всё, что нужно мне. – Он отстранился через секунду, озорно сверкнув глазами. – Но если я всё-таки захочу эти семь часов...

Дэймен ухмыльнулся, придерживая Лорена за бёдра, и опустил голову ниже.

– Тогда ты получишь восемь.


End file.
